The invention relates to a panel sawing apparatus having a substantially upright panel supporting rack or frame on which a guide carriage for a circular saw is movable back and forth, preferably in the horizontal direction while a saw slide carrying the circular saw is movable up and down along the guide carriage.
It is known in connection with panel saws having an upright or substantially upright rack to provide a guide carriage which is movable horizontally and in parallel to the frame or rack for performing a horizontal cut through a panel. In such a known structure the guide beam for guiding the tool slide is a composite hollow beam having a rectangular cross-section and assembled as a welding construction. Such construction is involved and expensive because the welding heat may cause structural changes so that the guideways for the tool slide must be machined on a special parallel planing machine having a capacity for handling a work piece of substantial length. Such machining further adds to the expense of prior art constructions of this type.